Nobody's Birthday
by Insanecat6
Summary: Birthday fic for Terra Hotaru. Roxas is depressed that he doesn't know when his birthday is. Axel helps cheer him up with a little help from the rest of the Organization.


**Dedication: **This was written for the wonderful **Terra Hotaru**. Happy Birthday and hope you enjoy it.

**A/N:** This was actually my second attempt at writing a B-day fic for **Terra**, but the first one got to complicated in my head so I started over with something completely different. In my opinion, this one turned out better so here it is. Might go back to the other one someday if I can figure out an ending for it. Also, there might be a second part to this. It depends on if I get the confidence to write it as it would end up being smut, which I haven't done yet.

**Warning:** This story contains Shounen ai/BL/yaoi so if that offends you in any way, please click the back button so as not to waste your time or mine. There's not really anything explicit in the first part. However, the second part, if there is one, _will_ contain smut and _will_ be rated M. Other than that there might be some slight OOCness and that's it. Right now it is rated T just to be safe and so the possible rating change in the future won't be too much of a jump.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, then I'm pretty sure that I'd at least have a copy of the new 358/2 Days game, but I don't yet, so I must not own Kingdom Hearts. The game is on my Christmas list, though.

* * *

**Nobody's Birthday**

Roxas was brooding. This in and of itself was not particularly unusual. After all, he was an angst-y, teenage Nobody with no memories of who his Somebody was, so there was a lot to brood about. However, today he was brooding over something different than usual. Today, he was brooding over Zexion's birthday.

Yes, Nobodies celebrated birthdays.

Zexion had just celebrated his birthday a couple of weeks ago. It was nice, not too big, not too small; perfect for the quiet Nobodies personality. There had been cake, of course, and everyone had gotten him a little something as a present. Being Nobodies they had all been rather practical things, like for example, a herbal remedy to use on mission from Marluxia, but it was the thought that counted in the end. Roxas thought it was all rather nice.

And so it begs the question, why was Roxas brooding over it if he thought it was so nice? It's not like he held a grudge against Zexion or anything. In fact, he considered the slate haired Nobody as one of his closest friends, next to Axel of course. No, it had nothing to do with Zexion.

It was more that it was a birthday in general.

You see, all the Nobodies celebrated their birthday on the same day that their Somebody's birthday had been, except for Roxas. This was because, as we have already established, he was an angst-y, teenage Nobody with no memories of who his Somebody was, and this included such details as when his birthday. And so, with no idea when his birthday was, he was not able to celebrate it. It left him feeling rather left out and envious of the other Nobodies.

And so, here he was brooding over it on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town.

It just wasn't fair. Why was he the only one that didn't have memories of his Somebody? Why was he the only one who didn't have a birthday? _Why was he the only one who didn't get presents?!_

Now you're probably thinking that he's a spoiled brat for only wanting his birthday for the presents, but honestly, wouldn't you get a tad bit upset that everyone else got presents once a year while you didn't only because you couldn't remember a _freaking date_? The answer is that, yes, you would. And even if you didn't, Roxas really doesn't care what you think anyway.

Roxas suddenly became aware of the feeling of someone watching him. At first he tried to shrug it off as him being paranoid but it still persisted. He turned his head to the side to see what it could be…

…only to be met by a pair of bright green eyes about two inches from his face.

At this, Roxas promptly let out a very feminine sounding squeak and jumped back about foot in surprise. Neither of which he'll ever admit to, but happened none the less.

In response to his friends reaction, Axel laughed.

"Oh my God! The look on your face was priceless! Ha!" He managed out between fits of giggles.

What? Axel can giggle if he wants to. It's not like it's the girly sort of giggle. It's just that when you're laughing that hard you get a whole mix of laughs in there. Tch, bunch of sexist that think that if a guy giggles it automatically makes them unmanly.

Oh. Excuse me. Author ranting aside, back to the story.

Roxas scowled at his red headed best friend, although it came out as more of a pout. "Hey! Stop laughing at me already!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Axel said. He then took a deep breath to calm himself down. "There is that better?"

"Much." Roxas responded, still slightly put off.

"But seriously, Rox, I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to notice me there." Axel stated.

"How long were you staring at me?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know." Axel replied. "Ten? Fifteen minutes? Something like that."

"Couldn't you have just called my name or something?"

"No. Where's the fun in that?" Axel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you want anyway?" Roxas inquired.

"I was worried about you." Axel told him. "You've been sulking more than usual lately and I wanted to cheer you up some. And sense I couldn't find you in the castle I figured you'd be here, and I was right."

"Of course," Roxas rolled his eyes. "So then, how do you plan to cheer me up?"

"That depends on what you're sulking about, so spill." Axel demanded.

Roxas sighed. "It's stupid."

"Well then, all the more reason to help you stop sulking over it." Axel observed.

Roxas refused to look Axel in the eye as he mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Axel leaned in.

"Mm mirthnay." Roxas mumbled a bit louder.

"Still can't understand you, Rox."

"MY BIRTHDAY!" Roxas finally yelled.

This caused Axel to draw back and cover his ears. "Okay, okay! No need to yell!"

Roxas glared back at him and said nothing.

"So what about your birthday are you sulking about?" Axel asked. "You should be excited about it! Not depressed. It's not like you're old or anything."

"I don't know when it is you insensitive block head!" Roxas seethed. So far Axel was failing spectacularly at cheering him up. Now he was just even more upset then before.

"Oh." Axel looked taken aback for a second before realization dawned on him. "Ooh! Um…sorry?"

Roxas turned away from the redhead again. Despite the fact that Axel was his best friend, he really could be a jerk sometimes. He _knew_ that the blonde was touchy about the subject of his non-existent memories, yet he still went and said stuff like that.

And what made it even worse was that he knew that the red head knew something about who his Somebody was, and yet said nothing about it. It really hurt Roxas that his best friend was keeping something so important from him. If Roxas knew something about Axel Somebody that Axel didn't know he would tell him in a heartbeat, cause that's what best friends do.

And then there was also the fact that he was pretty sure he and Axel could qualify as more than just best friends. Really, the only thing that kept Roxas from calling the red head his boyfriend was that they had no hearts and if he did then the Superior would go on a huge rant about how they couldn't love every time he saw them together. Seriously, he did the exact same thing whenever Demyx and Zexion were together, sense the water user insisted that they _could_ feel for each other.

And then Roxas realized a key element in that little mind rant of his.

"Axel!" he turned back to his friend again.

Said red head was surprised by the others sudden reanimation, but answered him none the less. "Yes?"

"You know about my Somebody!" Roxas stated more than asked.

Axel sighed. "Look Roxas, we've been over this a million times already. I can't tell you anything, Superior's orders."

"I know that." Roxas waved off, "But that means that you know when my birthday is!"

Axel stared at him some more, not used to the blonde being this lively. "Not really…" He cautiously said.

At this, Roxas visibly deflated.

"…but I'm sure I could find out? …if I asked the Superior?" Axel continued, not sure if he should be saying this, but not wanting to disappoint his friend.

Roxas immediately perked up. "Could you?" He asked with puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"Um…" Axel still wasn't sure about this. But those eyes were just so…adorable and impossible to resist. So he gave in. "Sure."

"Thank you so much, Axel!" Roxas squealed as he glomped the other.

"Hey. Settle down. There's no guarantee that he'll let me tell you." The red head attempted to calm his companion, not because he didn't enjoy the attention, but because he didn't want the blonde to get disappointed.

"Oh, come on. What's the harm in knowing my own birthday?" Roxas insisted. "If he doesn't let you tell me then he's just plain silly. Now let's go get some ice cream!"

And so they went and got some ice cream.

* * *

**A Few Days Later…**

Axel stilled hadn't told Roxas when his birthday was.

But he also hadn't told him that the Superior wouldn't let him, so Roxas figured it was just taking him some time to get the information.

Right now, however, Axel was dragging him to the ballroom for some reason or another.

What? You're surprised that Organization XIII has a ballroom? Seriously, what castle would be complete without a ballroom? Of course they have one! So what if they're Nobodies? It still has an appropriate Nobody name. It's called Hall of the Forgotten Dance.

Anyway, that was where the Flurry of Dancing Flames and the Key of Destiny were currently heading, with the later being pulled along by the arm by the former.

"Axel, slow down, you're going to pull my arm off!" Roxas exclaimed about half way there.

"Wha?" Axel glanced behind him as he kept walking. As soon as he realized that he was practically dragging his friend along he came to a stop and let go.

"Eh, sorry." He said a little sheepishly.

"Why are you in such a big hurry anyway?" Roxas asked. "What's in the ballroom?"

"Oh, you'll see Roxie." Axel grins mischievously. "Now come on."

And so they took off again; though at a slightly more relaxed pace this time.

It still didn't take them long before they reach the ballroom. Before they could go in, however, Axel blocked the way.

"Okay, before we can go in, you have to close your eyes." He explains.

"What? Why?" Roxas questions.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Axel replies.

And so Roxas closes his eyes and lets Axel lead him blindly into the ballroom.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"Roxas asks.

"On the count of three, okay?" Axel tells him. "One…two…three."

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXAS!!!"**

Roxas opened his eyes to see the rest of the Organization around him with balloons, and presents, and, of course, cake.

"Wha…?" He managed out.

"It's a surprise party!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "Apparently Demy hear beat me to asking the Superior about your birthday and planned this out. Couldn't tell you cause it would ruin the surprise."

Roxas just continued to stare around him in shock.

"Um…Roxas?" Demyx inquired. "Could you say something?"

"Yeah, Rox," Axel joined in. "You're starting to freak me out a bit."

"I think the little dudes gone into shock." Xigbar guessed as he came closer and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh well, his loss, we can party without him." Marluxia waved it away as he went over to the food table.

"Yeah, I can't wait to dig into that cake I made."

At this statement, everyone turned to look at Larxene.

"What?" She questioned.

"_You_ can _bake_?" Zexion asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Of course I can bake!" Larxene exclaimed. "Is it really so surprising?"

At this point, Roxas burst out laughing. Now it was his turn to have everyone stare at him, but he didn't care. It just felt good that they cared enough to do something like this for him, even if Xemnas claimed that they couldn't.

It wasn't long before Axel joined him in laughing. And after him, so did Demyx. And soon, everyone in the room was laughing, although in the case of the more composed members it was more of a slight chuckle than anything else. We wouldn't want them being out of character after all.

Roxas took a deep breath to compose himself after a few minutes. He took a look around him at the people he had grown to consider of family of sorts and smiled.

"Okay! Let's get this party started! Where are my presents!?" He announced.

And so, the party was underway. And Roxas couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much else to say down here. Please review and tell me what you thought. It might help me get the guts to write that smut I mentioned.

Happy Birthday **Terra**! Love you!


End file.
